JLU Karaoke
by xRockerxPrincessx
Summary: Batman stood stiffly in the cafeteria, staring blankly at the notice on the wall, before reading it again for the third time.‘Come to the first ever Justice League Singing Super Hero Palooza, tonight, here in the cafeteria!’Karoke,Heroes,Silliness R
1. Doodles and a Party Notice

A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! It's going to be mostly BMWW with some other couples like GLHG and some others that I'll figure out in other chapters…But it's mostly going to be the JLU making fools of themselves and singing songs that suit them and stuff but anyways, moving on….

Disclaimer: As much as I want to I unfortunately don't own any tear of the characters sob they all sniff belong to DC Comics breaks down into tears

Also there will probably be references from episodes like "This Little Piggy", "Maid of Honor", and "Starcrossed". Others later, but I'll mention them at the beginning of the chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Doodles and a Party Notice**

It was 9:00am Friday when Batman transported on to the watchtower. He planned to update some of the security systems in the monitor room, before heading to a very dull meeting at Wayne Industries. He walked purposefully in the direction of the monitor room. As he passed by the cafeteria he noticed that there was a lot of buzz for a Friday morning. Being the detective that he was, he decided to investigate.

The first thing he noticed was a small crowd standing by the bulletin board which usually displayed the monitor duty schedule, and other league duties. He approached the crowd that soon parted when they sensed the Dark Night's eyes on them.

"So, are you going to go?"

"Yeah it looks like fun." Were the first things Batman heard before glancing at the source of all the excitement.

* * *

"Diana, have you seen Batman today? He transported here ten minutes ago and he has yet to arrive to the monitor room", J'onn Jones asked through Diana's comm. link. Wonder Woman paused for a minute as she finished off the rest of the training simulation she had been working on.

"No, not yet J'onn, if you like I could go find him, and tell him that you're looking for him." Diana responded into her comm. link.

"Yes, thank-you, Diana" the Martian replied in his usual calm voice, before her comm. link went silent once more. Diana shut down the next simulation that had started, and left the training room.

* * *

Batman stood stiffly in the cafeteria, staring blankly at the notice on the wall, before reading it again for the third time.

'_**Come to the first ever Justice League Singing Super-Hero Palooza, tonight, here in the cafeteria!'**_

The notes seemed to have been written in a hurry, and most of the remaining space was taken up by poorly drawn pictures of stick people singing, and other random doodles with scribbled writing.

WHOOSH

Batman turned to glare at Flash who had just appeared beside him.

"Hey Bats! Coming to the party tonight?"

Batman responded to the question by giving the Flash another patented Bat-glare.

"Hehe…I know the person who came up with this idea must be a real genius, eh Batman?" the Flash continued, hoping that Batman would stop glaring at him like that.

"Flash…"

The speedster stood there ready to receive the dark threat that Batman was likely to throw at him.

"Next time you post an anonymous notice, try not to write 'Flash Rulez' in every spare space." Batman smirked that scary Bat-smirk and turned to walk away when he was met with the sight of a glistening Amazon. It would seem she was just working out, but even without showering after, she still looked like a goddess. Even Batman had to work at controlling his imagination, which was currently cooking up an interesting story of them doing certain _things_ together, and her having the same appearance she had now (except with less clothes). '_Damn it, he shouldn't be thinking those thoughts'_, he reminded himself as he pushed Bruce Wayne, billionaire bachelor, to the back of his mind and concentrated on being Batman.

"Princess", he said acknowledging her presence with a slight nod, keeping his cool despite his previous thoughts.

"J'onn's been looking for you Batman. What's been taking so long?" she asked then peered behind him, reading the notice for herself.

"I didn't think you were the partying type Batman" _'Maybe not the Bat but I'm sure Bruce Wayne is'_ she thought to herself, while regarding Batman with amusement.

"Yup the Bats here is a real party animal" the Flash joked, finally speaking up. Diana laughed,

"You should come Batman" she said when she stopped laughing. She really did hope he would come.

"I'm not going" he said sternly before walking past her to head to his original destination, the monitor room.

Diana had to admit she was a bit disappointed that Batman wasn't going to come to the party, but then again he was the Batman. It was a shame; she had been hoping to hear him sing even though she doubted he'd do it in front of the whole league.

'_He's sung in front of a crowd before there may still be a chance he'll do it'_ a small voice said inside her head.

'_Yeah like he'd give up the Dark Knight persona even if he knew how much I wanted to see him sing this time, though I doubt he cares that much' _her sensible side thought.

'_He does care remember?'_ the hopeful side of her thought, and at that moment she recalled everything Zatanna had told her had happened while she was…indispose.

'He cares about you enough to risk his reputation' she pushed her hopeful thoughts aside and came back to reality. Noticing that Flash had already left, she decided to do the same, and go take a much needed shower.

* * *

"I don't know if it's going to work" Flash spoke into his comm. link, "He said he's not coming"

"Don't worry, there's still time to convince him. He has monitor duty in the afternoon" the voice replied through the comm. link.

"I don't know if Bats will be that easy to convince, but I know that Diana is coming, and Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Superman, and Supergirl are coming for sure, and I think Superman is even bringing Lois with him!" Flash said getting excited about the upcoming party.

"Good to know. Thank-you Flash." the voice said before his comm. link went silent.

* * *

OoOoOoh what a mystery!! Who's on the other end of the comm. link?? And what exactly are Flash and this mysterious person trying to do?? And will the Flash ever perfect his stick people?? Find out next time on JLU KARAOKE!! PLEASE REVIEW!!

xRockerxPrincessx


	2. The Super Secret Plot to Convince Batman

A/n: Hey sorry it took almost a week to update but I've been pretty busy lately. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!! It made me so happy to see people liked it! And don't worry you get to find out who was on the other end of the comm. link in this chapter. Anyways on with the story and… (Sigh) I don't own any of the characters in this story…..

**Chapter 2: The Super Secret Plan to Convince Batman**

Flash was pacing, well if you could call it that. He was currently running around in a small circle, waiting for Zatanna to arrive to their _**'TOP SECRET MEETING ROOM'**_.

J'onn just sat there…and sat there…and sat there, having enough patience to not pace. After Flash had contacted him earlier, he decided to wait until Batman had left the monitor room before contacting Zatanna. It would seem they would have to, as Flash had put it when he "WHOOSED" into the meeting room, _'Come up with a Super Secret plot to __**trick**__ Batman into going to the party.'_

'_Trick is such a harsh word'_ J'onn thought, _'It may be difficult to convince Batman, but we have time.'_

"Hey I got here as fast as I – what are we doing in a janitor's closet?" Zatanna asked when she entered the "Secret" meeting room.

"It was my idea!" Flash exclaimed when he ran up to her, "Pretty cool huh?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Sure Flash" she responded before taking out her wand and transforming the closet into an actual meeting room, with chairs, a table, and a _lot_ more space.

"I guess that works too" Flash said before he zoomed over to his seat, Zatanna and J'onn took their places as well.

"Ok what's the plan?" Zatanna asked.

"Uh…"

"Hmm…"

"…"

"…"

And after ten minutes of hmm-ing, uh-ing, and …ing, they decided they would just wing it, and go one at a time to try and convince Batman. First up: Flash

* * *

Batman was sitting hunched over in his chair, typing away at the monitor when Flash dashed into the room.

"Hey Bats! What's-"

"Leave me alone."

"But-"

"I'm busy."

'_Aww'_ Flash thought as he dragged his feet and slouched out of the room, _'I had a really good idea too! I was going to impress him with my amazing doodles and show him what he would be missing if he didn't go to the party.'_

* * *

**Batman 1 Flash 0**

_**Lose**_

_Next up-Zatanna_

* * *

"Hello Bruce" Zatanna greeted, and walked up to stand beside where he was seated.

"Zatanna, I didn't think you were on duty today" Batman said turning to face her. Zatanna lent back against the console,

"Oh, I'm just up here to help set-up for the party" Batman's eyes narrowed,

"You're helping out with the party?"

"Sure Bruce, it'll be fun. Are you going to come?" Zatanna asked casually.

"No"

"Diana's going to be there" Zatanna said through a smile. Batman turned back to the computer and began typing again.

"Batman you should go, you can't keep making up excuses for not getting close to people. I know you care about her, don't keep pushing her away" Zatanna warned before walking out of the room.

* * *

**Batman 1 Zatanna 1**

_**Tied**_

* * *

"It's up to you J'onn" Zatanna said when she passed him in the hallway.

Batman was almost done his shift, and it was up to J'onn to break the tie.

"J'onn", Batman greeted when he floated in the room.

"Hello Batman" J'onn greeted back then went to examine one of the monitors. They remained silent for a while as Batman went back to work.

"Will you be attending the party this evening?" J'onn asked, breaking the silence.

"You know the answer to that J'onn" Batman responded

"Hmm…" the Martian said as he started to float out of the room, "that's too bad. You'll miss out on Superman serenading Lois." J'onn said before floating out of the room. Batman glanced down the hallway that J'onn just exited through.

'_The Boy-Scout, making a fool of himself in front of everyone, how can I miss that?'_

* * *

**Batman 0 J'onn 100**

_**WE HAVE A WINNER!**_

* * *

Diana walked down the hallway on her to monitor duty before the party. For some reason she had this strange feeling someone was following her but when she turned around there was no one there. _'Strange_' she thought before walking into the monitor room to relieve Batman from monitor duty.

As soon as Batman sensed Diana's presence he got up and breezed past her on her way to the monitors.

"Uh…Bye Batman…." Diana said before turning back on her way to the monitor,

"See you at the party Princess" Diana whipped her head around when she heard that just in time to see Batman's cape before it disappeared around the corner.

Zatanna and Flash poked their heads around the corner, and J'onn stuck his head outside of the wall, watching Diana smile as she walked over to the monitor.

"Aww!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Huh, Bats does have a heart after all…"

* * *

Sorry that chapter was kind of short but the actual party is going to start in the next chapter, which I've already started writing, so I should be updating sometime this week. Next chapter the first one up to sing is Flash of coarse!! Song Hint: Is Flash really as sexy as he thinks he is??


	3. Sexy Back

A/n: Hey guys I'm back!!

Everyone: (glare)

Me: Hehe sorry I've been gone so long I've been really busy. We're packing up a bunch of stuff up at my house and fixing it up for when we move and its taking FOREVER and I was also kidnapped by my cousins for a week where they forced me to do manual labor for them to help them move in their new house so yeah!

Everyone: (busts out pitchforks)

Me: WAIT!! I um……brought a new chapter?

Everyone: (puts down pitchforks)

Me: Hehe ENJOY! (runs away)

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, don't own song.

Yeah it's sexy back by Justin Timberlake I think you should listen to the song while reading, I was thinking of using I'm too sexy but I changed my mind when someone mentioned sexy back in the reviews so thanks for that!! I think it's funnier now.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sexy Back**

Lois had to admit, she never ever, EVER expected to be invited to a super-hero party, let alone a Super Karaoke Party. 'This could make the headlines!' she thought, but sadly before her and Clark, or should she say Superman, took off in the Javelin, she was checked for any devices that could record the events at the party. During the search she managed to lose her digital camera, tape recorder, mini spy camera, and the audio recording wire she had been wearing under her shirt. It was funny watching the so-called man of steel blush, as he removed the wire. He then swept her into the awaiting Javelin and they were off.

* * *

It was after 7 when Flash, J'onn, and Zatanna had finished decorating the cafeteria. It may have gone faster if Flash had not insisted on putting up all the streamers himself, only to get tangled up in them 5 minutes later. They had everything planned out since yesterday. There was a big stereo system set up along the front with everything they needed for karaoke. They also set up an area on stage that had some instruments, if anyone was brave enough to play a song themselves. The rest of the cafeteria was filled up with tables and chairs for all the super heroes, and there was even a long snack table set up with different snacks along with some homemade Martian punch.

"Yes we're finally done!" Flash exclaimed quite loudly

"There is one more thing." J'onn stated in his usual monotone, and Flash groaned,

"Can't we just skip right to the party?"

"No," J'onn replied as he pulled out a very high-tech looking…box?

"Um…J'onn? What the heck is that thing?? Zatanna asked, giving the Martian box a strange look.

"This is my own invention," J'onn explained, "it will ensure that everyone gets a turn to sing."

"So it's like pulling names out of a hat?" Flash asked as he grabbed the box and examined it.

"No," J'onn stated seriously, "it's a box." He said, trying to give Flash a Batman like glare.

"J'onn, I think you might need glasses, you look like you're squinting." Flash said looking at J'onn up close. J'onn sighed, _'I'll have to ask Batman how he does it'_, he thought.

"Ok Flash, let's 'get this party started'"

"YAHOO!"

* * *

"Ahem" Flash cleared is throat, trying to sound important, and get everyone's attention. More super heroes had shown up then they had expected, most likely here to see the brave leaguers make fools of themselves on stage.

"Welcome to the first ever Justice League Super-Hero Singing Palooza" Flash yelled into the mic, making those with super hearing cringe. Some people in the audience clapped while others just ignored him and went back to their conversations, or to the snack table to get more food.

"Well I guess I'm your host for tonight and I just wanted to let you know that there is a book on each of your tables to pick songs out of, and when you're ready to sing, just come on up!

'_Duh_' the audience thought - not everyone was interested in singing.

"Also," Flash continued happily, oblivious to the audience's blank stares, "names will be drawn out of a hat so everyone gets a turn."

'_It's a __**box!**__'_ J'onn thought.

"What if you don't want to sing?" Green Arrow shouted out from his place in the audience. Beside him sat Black Canary who hit him in the arm and gave him a shut-up look. Hehe…you can tell who wears the tights in that relationship…well both of them do actually.

"Uhh…" Flash said, trying to think of something to keep the plan going, "if you don't you get extra monitor duty for a week – no a month!" Flash exclaimed. J'onn groaned. People were going to blame him for this. Most people in the crowd groaned, while others began to look through the song books, some wandered over to the snack table to get some food and punch.

Flash jumped off the stage looking a bit put-down, and approached J'onn,

"I dunno if this is going to work, even if I do draw names out of a hat-"

'_**BOX!**_' J'onn thought angrily,

"-people might still not sing"

"That will soon change." J'onn predicted

"How do you know that?" Flash asked

"I spiked the punch" J'onn stated, holding up a bottle of peach schnapps.

"Nice."

* * *

Batman had snuck into the room unnoticed just as Flash had jumped off stage, and was currently standing near the snack table.

"So the Batman decided to come after all" Batman turned to see Superman walking up to the table to get drinks for him and Lois.

"Crime rate's low; I had some spare time." Batman responded in as few words as possible.

"Right" Superman said giving him a knowing look as he started walking away,

"Diana's over there just in case you're looking for her," he said, gesturing to a table near the back where Diana was looking through one of the song books. Batman turned toward the snack table, grabbed two glasses of punch and headed in the direction of Diana's table.

* * *

It seemed that everyone was enjoying J'onn's homemade Martian punch and everyone had yet to notice the secret ingredient. J'onn was sitting at a table, examining one of the song books, when Flash came bouncing over, soon followed by a curious Zatanna.

"What's with you?" he asked the excited Flash.

"I'm gunna show everyone what sexy really is!" he explained. Zatanna rolled her eyes,

"What are you going to sing? I'm too sexy?"

"Oh Zatanna," Flash sighed, "there's no such thing as being too sexy…Anyways I got something else up my jumpsuit."

'Up his jumpsuit?!' Zatanna thought,

"I don't want to know" she said, sitting down and sipping her punch. Flash and J'onn stared wide-eyed at the big cup of punch in her hand.

"What?" she asked, noticing the strange looks.

"Nothing!"

* * *

Five minutes later Flash was on stage preparing for his karaoke debut. He definitely had caught the room's attention when he strutted on stage wearing black dress pants and a red, silk, button-up dress shirt with the collar flipped up. Of coarse it was all worn over his uniform, but it wasn't the fact that he had done that, that caught people's attention; it was the fake chest hair he had stuck onto his chest, over his uniform where the top 3 buttons had been left undone.

Before anyone could laugh and point out Flash's apparent inability to grow manly chest hair, the song had begun, and he had already placed a headset on.

_I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)  
I think you're special, what's behind your back? (yeah)  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. (yeah)_

Flash had stepped off stage and began to dance around the room using some pretty suggestive moves.

_Take 'em to the bridge_

Dirty babe (uh-huh)  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave (uh–huh)  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh–huh)  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh-huh)

By then Flash had picked put one of the more tipsy super heroes out of the crowd and proceeded to dance with her on stage.

_Take 'em to the chorus_

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Repeat 6 times_

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
The mother fuckers don't know how to act (yeah)  
Come let me make up for the things you lack (yeah)  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast (yeah)

Take 'em to the bridge

Dirty babe (uh-huh)  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave (uh–huh)  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh–huh)  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh-huh)

Flash and the girl were dancing really close together now and it seemed that some of her friends planned on joining them on stage because they jumped up there a second later.

_Take 'em to the chorus_

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Repeat 6 times

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Repeat 6 times

Get your sexy on

The song ended and Flash, along with his dancers posed for dramatic effect. The dancers, except for one, returned to their seats. The first one who had come on stage with Flash walked up to him, and kissed him on the cheek, before taking her seat.

"Oh yeah, I still got it!"

* * *

Hmm…interesting performance…let's take a look at some of our favorite super heroes' reactions, shall we?

* * *

_Hawkgirl_

She hadn't planned on coming to the party to begin with – she'd never been big on social gatherings – but it seemed that there was nothing better to do. She had been lucky enough to arrive in the cafeteria near the end of Flash's interesting performance. She took a seat near the back and tried her best to hold back her laughter when she noticed Flash's "outfit". As soon as the performance was over she burst into a fit of laughter as people applauded the performance.

"What the hell was _that_?!"

* * *

_J'onn_

'_Hmm…I wasn't aware that gyrating was a popular dance move'_

* * *

_Wonder Woman_

_'Is all of Man's world like this? Is it all about sex appeal and how many girls you got?!'_ Diana thought angrily and continued to rant about sexism and what not in her head while she gulped down her punch.

_Green Lantern_

'_That's Flash for you.'_

* * *

_Superman_

Superman had run over to where Supergirl was sitting some time in the middle of the performance and covered her eyes.

"Clark, what are you doing?"

"Shielding your eyes, you're to young to be watching that!" the boy scout explained

"Um Clark?"

"What?"

"X-ray vision"

"Oh."

* * *

_Batman_

"…"

"…"

"…"

_**BAT-GLARE!**_

* * *

_Black Canary & Green Arrow_

Green Arrow was in shock. How was Flash able to get so many girls?! (A/n: because he's Flash of course) Black Canary on the other hand seemed disappointed.

'Why can't Ollie move his hips like that?'

* * *

Please leave a review!! And check out my other story, "Fart: A Joker Story", its funny or at least I think it is, my friend and I did write it late at night….hmm…


	4. Love Shack

A/n: NOOOOO!! Gab4eva24 not more pitchforks!! Eep!! Hehe… Sorry it took me so long to update I've been pretty busy with school lately! I'm not going to go this long without updating again it's been a month or two since my last update and I feel I've let my readers down (sob) I'm so sorry!! (balls eyes out) So here's another chapter, and I decided to add Diana's reaction too cause people wanted to know hers thought I don't think it's as funny as the others sadly… Any who! Enough rambling from me! Please read and review!

Song is Love Shack by B-52s

* * *

**Chapter 4: Love Shack**

Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham, had trained and focused his senses to the extreme, so he was surprisingly surprised when he noticed the angry vibe that Diana seemed to be giving off as she gulped down her punch one cup at a time. _'Hmm…'_ he thought as he too took a drink of his punch. _'Wait a minute!'_ he thought looking at his glass of punch, _'Peach schnapps?'_ he glanced to the stage where Flash had bounced up to and approached the mic. _'Looks like I'm going to need it'_ he thought, then downed his glass of punch in a couple gulps.

* * *

"Well seeing as no one else is gunna volunteer like me", Flash winked, "then we'll just have to draw a name out of the h-"

"BOX!!" All eyes in the room turned at the sound of J'onn's outburst.

"Hehe…sorry J'onn, box." Flash laughed nervously and moved over to the **box**.

"Uhh…" Flash said trying to figure out how to use such a high tech…box. Flash shook the contraption hoping it would spring to life, and jumped a second later when J'onn appeared beside him and pressed a big red power button on the box.

"Hehe, I was just about to get to that!" Flash exclaimed trying to cover up for his mistake. J'onn was doing his squinty eyed thing again and Flash didn't really know how to react but J'onn sat back down as a name appeared on the top of the box.

"And the next person up is Black Canary-" Flash spoke until the screen on the box flickered, "and Green Arrow?"

"Ollie I have the perfect song for us to sing!" Black Canary exclaimed while grabbing his arm and dragging him to the front. Green Arrow glanced back in time to see Booster Gold and Elongated Man snicker at him. Green Arrow sighed then turned to Black Canary when she thrust a mic in to his hand.

"What song are we going to sing?" he whispered to her.

"You'll see…" she whispered winking at him as she started up the karaoke machine.

Recognizing the song immediately Green Arrow jumped in and began to sing:

_Green Arrow: _

_If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says  
15 miles to the..._

_Black Canary:_

_Love Shack! Love Shack yeah  
I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway,  
lookin' for the love getaway  
Heading for the love getaway, love getaway,_

* * *

Green Arrow and Black Canary started dancing together onstage when Green Arrow sang his next part.

* * *

_Green Arrow:_

_I got me a car, it's as big as a whale  
and we're headin' on down  
To the Love Shack  
I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money_

_Green Arrow & Black Canary:_

_Well the Love Shack is a little old place  
Where we can get together  
Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee.  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love baby, that's where it's at,  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Ooo love baby, that's where it's at_

_Green Arrow: Sign says…_

_Black Canary: Woo!_

_Green Arrow:_

_Stay away fools,  
'cause love rules at the Lo-o-ove Shack!_

_Black Canary:_

_Well it's set way back in the middle of a field,  
Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back_

Glitter on the mattress  
Glitter on the highway  
Glitter on the front porch  
Glitter on the hallway

_Green Arrow & Black Canary:_

_The Love Shack is a little old place  
where we can get together  
Love Shack bay-bee! Love Shack baby!  
Love Shack, that's where it's at!  
Love Shack, that's where it's at!_

* * *

By now there dance moves had gotten a bit more sexual. Superman flew over to Supergirl,

"Clark don't you dare!"

"Aww…" Superman said slouching back over to his spot beside Lois. Superman sniffled, his little cousin was growing up so fast, there was no protecting her innocent eyes anymore, that and the whole _'x-ray vision' _thing. _'Hehe…right.'_

* * *

_Green Arrow:_

_Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin',  
wearin' next to nothing  
Cause it's hot as an oven  
The whole shack shimmies!  
Yeah, the whole shack shimmies!  
The whole shack shimmies when everybody's  
Movin' around and around and around and around!_

_Black Canary:_

_Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!_

_Green Arrow:_

_Folks linin' up outside just to get down_

_Black Canary:_

_Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!_

_Green Arrow:_

_Funky little shack! Funk-y little shack!  
Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale  
and it's about to set sail!  
I got me a car, it seats about twenty  
So c'mon and bring your jukebox money!_

_Green Arrow & Black Canary:_

_The Love Shack is a little old place  
where we can get together  
Love Shack baby! Love Shack bay-bee!  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love Shack, that's where it's at!_

Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
Knock a little louder baby!  
Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
I can't hear you  
Bang bang bang on the door baby  
Knock a little louder sugar.  
Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
I can't hear you  
Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
Bang bang (X4)  
On the door, on the door baby.  
You're what?... Tin roof, rusted!

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love baby, that's where it's at  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love baby, that's where it's at  
Huggin' and a kissin',  
Dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack_

* * *

By the end of the song Green Arrow and Black Canary seemed so wrapped up in each other that they didn't seem to notice everyone's shock and applause. Well they had a good excuse to not have noticed; Black Canary's legs were wrapped around Green Arrow's waist and they were making out while Ollie also tried to walk them out of the room.

"Lucky, lucky man" Booster Gold said when Ollie walked by with Dinah. Most of the men agreed with Booster Gold others were a little grossed out, especially when J'onn yelled out,

"Not in the monitor room!" And flew out of the room.

All was quiet and those with super hearing took some precautions by covering there ears.

"Ahem well that was interesting!" Flash joked on stage not expecting anyone to laugh and was surprised when a lot of the audience started clapping again and laughing.

'_Looks like J'onn's Martian Punch is working!' _Flash thought,

"Ok next up is…"

* * *

Please leave a review, and I'll update this weekend. Don't worry I'm not gunna wait another month to update!


	5. Forgive Me

**Important A/n:** I decided to split this chapter into two smaller chapters so thats why there is now a new chapter. I also added a little bit more at the end of this chapter and I went back a couple of chapters ago and put Wonder Woman's reaction with the rest of the reactions to that one song. Anyways the song is Forgive me by Evanescence, and if I've confused you, and you need to throw something at me...please throw something light and not smelly.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Forgive Me**

"Ok next up is…" Flash said pushing the button on the box waiting for the name to appear, "…Hawkgirl!" Hawkgirl who was trying to remain unnoticed by sitting at the back, nearly spat out her punch. All eyes were on her, even John, she noticed, was staring at her in surprise, obviously unaware of her attendance until now. Getting up she made her way to the stage contemplating what she could possibly sing to a room full of people, some of which, had not completely forgiven her for her betrayal. While approaching the stage a song she had heard a while ago came to mind, and hoping to find it she looked it up in the book at the front, and found the sheet music she needed. She passed Flash on her way to the piano and he gave her an encouraging smile.

Sitting down at the piano, she prepared herself for something she didn't like doing: opening up, and becoming vulnerable. So she began playing the piano, something she had learned to do during her stay with Doctor Fate, and opening her heart to the possible negative reaction of the league she started to sing.

_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

* * *

All was quiet in the room, Shayera had a very nice singing voice and people were listening closely to the lyrics of the song.

* * *

_I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you_

Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken

I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you

* * *

John listened closely to what Shayera was singing, in his spot next to Vixen; he was reminded of the things that had happened during the Thanagarian Invasion.

* * *

_Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah._

'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me

I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive

So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.

And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend

* * *

Shayera looked up and made eye contact with John as she sang the last line of the song.

* * *

_And I never meant to hurt you_

Bracing herself for the worst kind of reaction she was surprised to find that everyone had started clapping, cheering, and woohooing. It seemed that everyone had accepted the song as a sort of apology for everything that had happened. Feeling better then she had since she returned; she stepped off the stage with a smile and walked back to her seat. A few seconds later she was joined by Wonder Woman who sat down beside her.

"You know, I voted against you after the invasion" Diana said surprising Hawkgirl at her sudden confession.

"Yeah, I deserved it" Hawkgirl said honestly wondering where Diana was going with this.

"Growing up on Themyscira I was always taught I could trust my fellow sisters, so when I came to Man's World and we formed this team, I found you were the easiest to trust. That's why I felt so angry when you betrayed the team, and even though I still don't trust you completely, I'd hate to lose you as a friend or as a sister." Diana explained smiling slightly near the end and they continued to chat for while like nothing bad had ever happened.

Green Lantern on the other hand found himself in a very difficult position. He was currently in a relationship with Vixen which he found was doing pretty well, but he still had feelings for Shayera, and though his feelings for Vixen may not be as strong as those for Shayera, he still was unsure about starting up their relationship again. Maybe he was just scared. What if it didn't work out again? How could they possibly keep any amount of friendship after screwing things up twice? Or maybe he just didn't want to be following his so-called destiny, which would make the only outcome of their relationship what he had seen in the future. Of coarse he didn't mind having kids, but now it seemed like he had no choice in any of it. _'I guess I'll just have to play it out and see what happens'_

* * *

It seems that the serious song and mood Hawkgirl had set sobered up the league… Hehe…at least, temporarily.


	6. Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy

**Important a/n:** Once again, this was the second part in the original chapter five but I decided to break it up, so it's nothing new except the hint about who will be singing next at the bottom of the page. Also... it's pretty short, anyways the song is Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy by Big and Rich.

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs, or the artists, or any of the characters of the justice league (sadly)

**Chapter 6: Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy**

Flash jumped on stage ready to get the party started again,

"Ok, who wants to go next?!" he asked enthusiastically.

"I do!" Came a drunken reply from the back of the room and Vigilante stood up, downed his glass of punch and stumbled to the stage (a/n: jeez how many glasses did he have?!). Starting up the karaoke machine he tipped his hat and said,

"This one's for all the ladies."

_DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA  
DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!_

Well, I walk into the room  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill  
And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
And everybody's getting down  
An' this town ain't never gunna be the same.

* * *

Vigilante walked around the room singing and winking at the girls as he passed.

* * *

_Cause I saddle up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy_

Well I don't give a dang about nothing  
I'm singing and Bling- Blanging  
While the girls are drinking  
Long necks down!  
And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy  
or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
Or your freak parade  
I'm the only John Wayne left in this town

And I saddle up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

* * *

He kept singing as he made his way back to the stage winking at all the girls he past again, and nodding his hat to the guys who were getting jealous of his ability to make most of the girls blush.

* * *

_I'm a thorough-bred  
that's what she said  
in the back of my truck bed  
As I was gettin' buzzed on suds  
Out on some back country road.  
We where flying high  
Fining, whine, having ourselves a big and rich time  
And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.  
But her evaluation  
of my cowboy reputation  
Had me begging for salvation  
all night long  
So I took her out giggin frogs  
Introduced her to my old bird dog  
And sang her every Willie Nelson song I could think of_

And we made love  
And I saddled up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

What? What?  
Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy  
Everybody says  
Save a Horse Ride a cowboy.

Vigilante finished the song and everyone applauded and cheered, he even heard some of the girls he winked at scream, "We love you Vigilante!" Or at least that's what he thought they were screaming it was kind of hard for him to tell considering his drunken state of mind. _'Jeez I haven't felt like this since that wild party on the 4__th__ of July.'_ He thought as he stumbled back to his table to take a little nap, and passed out.

* * *

Who will be the next to sing their drunken heart out? I'll give you a hint, his name rhymes with "ruperran". It can not get more obvious than _that_.


	7. I Believe in a Thing Called Love

A/n: (sigh) go ahead...

Readers: (throw rotten fruit)

Random Reader: (throws a grand piano)

Me: (dodges) Ok hey!!! No throwing pianos!! You could hurt somebody, mainly me. Hehe yeah sorry I was gone so long, I had a bit of writers block and I've been pretty busy lately....And I'm not sure if this story will be a really big BMWW story but it will have that pairing in it for sure. Anyways on with the story:

Song-I believe in a Thing Called Love by the Darkness

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Believe in a Thing Called Love**

He could do this...really. It couldn't be that hard to find a song to perform that expresses the strong feelings you have for the love of your life now could it? Then perform it onstage in front of the people you see every day?

_'Hehe...'_

He was called many things: the Man of Steel, the Man of Tomorrow, and the Big Blue Boy Scout (not one of his favourites, though he did believe in being a good role model and that "only you can prevent forest fires"), Superman, and most of all he was considered a hero. But right now Superman didn't feel too super. He was frantically looking through the song list, trying to find a good song to dedicate to Lois, but couldn't find one that really stood out, and was getting more desperate by the minute. And you know what a desperate man does when faced with a desperate situation?

He asks Flash for advice.

* * *

"Sure Supes I know the perfect song for you to sing! It's one of my favourite love songs!" Flash exclaimed after Superman had dragged him to the side of the stage asking for his help.

"Now here's what ya gotta do..."

* * *

Flash jumped on the stage, excited to announce the next performer. He knew that this song would show another side of the "big blue boy scout" and was looking forward to the praise and thanks he would get when Superman finished the song and Lois jumped into his arms. Then they would ride off into the sunset, or, at least that's the way Flash imagined it.

At first, J'onn had been reluctant to let Flash in on the plan.

You see, it all started _3 days ago..._

* * *

(Cue Law and Order "doink-doink" sound effect)

"J'onn, we have to do something about it!" Zatanna whispered frantically from their "observation" spot in the cafeteria. For the last half hour Zatanna and J'onn had been observing and discussing recent events happening between certain pairings of the JL family.

"I agree; I've also noticed a certain amount of "sexual tension" between members of the league." J'onn replied.

ZOOM

"What cha guys doing?" Flash asked excitedly, and louder than they would have liked. Zatanna pulled him down in the seat next to her trying not to attract any more attention.

"Shhhh! Flash not so loud!" Zatanna hissed.

"Oh I see...It's a secret! What are you doing? Planning a prank? Cause if you are I want in; I've been dying to get back at-"

"Shhh!" Zatanna hissed again, trying to calm down Flash.

"Actually, it's quite the opposite Flash. We are creating a plan that will put an end to some of the "sexual tension" between some members of the league, and ultimately get them together." J'onn explained.

"Oh can I help? I need something to do, I have no scheduled missions this week and you can only run around the world so many times before you get bored." Flash explained

"Uhhh..." was the intelligent reply.

"Please! Please! Please! Please!" Flash begged giving his best puppy dog eyes, hoping that he would soon be freed of his boredom.

"Very well Flash." J'onn said, and after ten minutes they had come up with two plans, Flash's idea of something he called "karaoke", and the other was to rig the missions list to always pair up specific members. And I'm sure you can guess who won that coin toss. In the end, Flash walked away the winner; more focused on the fact that they got to throw a party, than the main objective of the plan.

(Cue Law and Order "doink-doink" sound effect)

* * *

Now, when Superman jumps on the stage and sings his heart out Lois will be even more in love with him, and one of the targeted goals of the night will be completed.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he began, getting every ones attention, especially Lois' who had noticed Clark's absence.

"Please give a round of applause for our next performer, SUPERMAN!" Flash shouted as the music started and the lights slowly faded on to reveal Superman wearing...WHAT THE HECK WAS HE WEARING?! It would seem that Flash had also suggested the wardrobe for the night because Superman was now dressed in a white cat suit with a low v-neck collar that revealed a lot of the upper half of Superman's muscular chest. The collar and cuffs of the cat suit were lined with a frilly, wavy material, which made the jumpsuit look like something from the 70's or 80's fashion era. (A/n: if you don't know what I'm talking about it's basically what the lead singer was wearing in the music video for this song.)

* * *

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel_

* * *

Superman sang, pointing to Lois and doing the actions that corresponded to the lyrics.

* * *

_Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me_

* * *

I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!

Superman continued on in the song using a high pitch falsetto voice in order to hit the high notes.

* * *

_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
You got me in a spin but everythin' is !_

Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me

I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh! Guitar!

* * *

"How much punch did Superman drink?" J'onn questioned Flash as Superman proceeded to rock out on his air guitar.

ZOOM

"Half a glass" Flash stated, zooming back from Superman's seat.

"Oh boy" J'onn sighed, knowing that THE Superman, wasn't a big drinker, and therefore did not have a high tolerance for alcohol which could explain why he had asked Flash for advice.

* * *

_Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me_

I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!

* * *

Superman dropped down to his knees, singing the last few notes of the song and waited for the applause. The whole crowd burst out into applause and drunken laughter at the performance. Most of the crowd had enjoyed the performance but there were a lot of people laughing at the humorous situation of it. Superman walked back to his spot a bit dejected but was rewarded by a giggling Lois.

"I thought you were great Clark" she said then gave Clark a passionate kiss. Loud hoots and catcalls were heard from all around but the only thing Clark was had his mind on was the kiss and his favourite lyrics.

'_Touching you, touching me, touching you, god you're touching me!'_

* * *

I hope you liked it! If you didn't don't worry, Superman will have a chance to redeem his stage performance. Also I was wondering if anyone was interested in being a beta for me, I'm not really sure how the process works so I'm just asking here, PM if you're interested. Anyways please review!


	8. author's note I'M SORRY!

A/N: I am soooooooo sorry! It's been almost 2 years since I updated! And I wanna say that I do intend to finish it. I just got stuck and then I got distracted with other things and never got back to it, but now that its summer I have time to plan and figure out where the story is going. I should have the next chapter up by the beginning of August at the _**latest.**_** I AM NOT GOING TO LEAVE THIS UNFINISHED! RAHHH!**

~Sincerely xRockerxPrincessx

P.S. Don't kill me?


End file.
